1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a putter head and, more particularly, to a putter head, which is easily set in a position and is superior in stability at impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important in putting in golf to align a face surface square to a putting line (hereunder, this operation may be referred to as a “setting of a putter head to a line” square to the putting line). Usually, the “setting of the face to the line” is visually performed. However, face surfaces of some putter heads are easy to be aligned square to the putting line, and others are not, depending upon the shapes of the putter heads. Specifically, the more clearly lines parallel and perpendicular to the face surface is visible on the putter head, the more easily the “setting of the putter head to the line” is achieved. Representative examples of such a putter head are what are called an L-shaped putter head and a T-shaped putter head (for example, see JP 2001-9072 A).
Further, in the field of a golf putter, great importance is attached to the stability at impact. To enhance the stability at impact, generally, the width of the sole of the head and the depth of the center of gravity thereof are increased thereby to enlarge the sweet area thereof and to increase the moment of inertia thereof. A representative example of a putter head, whose stability at impact is enhanced by such means, is what is called a mallet putter head (see, for example, JP Hei. 9-38247 A).
Further, recently, there has been used a putter head of an unusual shape, which does not belong to the aforementioned categories, such as the L-shaped type, the T-shaped type, and the mallet type. A representative example of the putter head of the unusual shape is what is called a two-ball type putter head (for instance, see JP 2003-339926 A).